


Of Cats and Yarn

by Seravia



Series: Camelot Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seravia/pseuds/Seravia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even great sorcerers can't resist the temptation of yarn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Yarn

Arthur returned to his chambers to find a small black cat napping on his bed.

“Oi,” Arthur said loftily, raising an eyebrow at the cat. “That’s my bed.”

Unsurprisingly, the cat didn’t respond.

“Off,” Arthur demanded, striding to the bed and poking the cat lightly.

At that, the cat sprang up immediately, then with a screech, slid off the side of the bed, claws ripping through the silk of the bedding.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, willing away his frustration. He bent down and picked up the cat, looking into its blue eyes. “I thought we agreed you’d stop doing this,” Arthur scolded.

The cat meowed at him, raising one tiny paw to bat at Arthur’s nose.

Arthur wrinkled his nose, but felt his annoyance dissipating. The cat was adorable; and he was only human. Arthur sighed and cradled the cat in the crook of his arm as he walked toward his closet. The cat meowed happily before scrambling up his arm in an uncoordinated mess of limbs and a tail that kept whacking Arthur directly in the face. Arthur scowled at him before grabbing a red ball of yarn from the back of his closet.

Arthur gently pried the cat from its perch around his neck, wincing as claws dug into his neck, and set the cat on the table. With a smirk, Arthur rolled the ball of yarn at the cat and watched in amusement as it immediately pounced on the ball. The cat batted at the yarn, chased it, and all but rolled around clinging to the ball that was nearly as big as the cat itself. After a while, Arthur started prodding the ball around, making the little black cat chase it all over the table top. When the cat nearly skidded off the table, only clinging on by gouging grooves in the wood, Arthur hastily stuffed the yarn into his pocket. He scooped up the cat and set it on his lap.

The cat narrowed its eyes at Arthur and gave him an affronted meow.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Come on. Change back already.” Arthur stroked the cat’s fur briefly before poking its soft belly again.

The cat snapped at Arthur’s finger, teeth barely missing flesh.

Arthur held up his hands and laughed. “All right, all right! Just change back, will you?”

The cat meowed one more time. There was a flash and suddenly Arthur found himself with a lap full of his manservant. A very naked manservant.

Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “I thought we agreed you’d stop taunting me with yarn.”

“And I thought we agreed you’d stop changing into a cat.”

Merlin spluttered. “That’s completely different! I’m just practicing! You’re making me act like an idiot for your own amusement!”

“Well nothing’s changed there, I see.”

Merlin sniffed and retorted, “See if I ever have sex with you again.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin and said calmly, “You were just a cat, Merlin. That’s not much of a threat.”

“Oh really.” Merlin pressed his hips against Arthur’s suggestively, dragging Arthur’s attention down to Merlin’s completely unclothed body.

Arthur swallowed and felt his cock swell. 

Merlin gave a put upon sigh and made to get out of Arthur’s lap. “Well, sire, if that’s all…”

Arthur growled and yanked Merlin against him. “That most definitely is not all,” Arthur murmured into Merlin’s ear, biting down sharply on Merlin’s earlobe. 

Arthur smirked at Merlin’s answering moan.


End file.
